Teiran (Avis Calvariam)
Origin Born of two Wind dragons deep in the heart of Nature territory, Teiran grew up hearing tales of the Crescendo and of Windsinger's benevolence. The darker green of her eyes marks her as one of the Gladekeeper's own, but a Wind dragon's inherent drive to explore takes a deep root in her heart. She was barely beyond fledging when she deemed herself ready to leave her home clan of The Wild Orchard. With a confident promise to see them again, she bid her parents farewell and struck out on tiny wings, determined to reach the Windsinger's domain under the guidance and protection of a friendly Nature Sprite. Meeting the Clan Nearing what she expected would be her long journey's end, Teiran's attention fell on a downed airship below. Her mother had been adamant that she avoid the wasteland, or if she must pass through it to do so as swiftly as possible. But the story of Avis Calvariam's fall had reached their allies long before Teiran's departure, and the faded emblem on the side of the ship matched the one stamped on all their missives. Her viridian instinct to nurture stirred and pulled her toward the fallen vessel, despite her guide's disgusted wailing and her mother's pleas and warnings echoing in her ears. With a dismissive wave at the now departing Sprite, she landed beside the airship. Unsure at first if it was even still inhabited, she called out a greeting. An orange head peered cautiously over one of the railings at her. She couldn't help but take a step back, frilled hackles rising involuntarily. The spiral watching her had eyes that did not match. How could a dragon be claimed by two gods? Surely it could be nothing less than damning to look upon such a sight? The odd-eyed spiral vanished and Teiran could hear urgent voices hidden behind the railing above. Making her voice as loud as she could, Teiran called, "I'm Teiran of the Wild Orchard Clan! My mom told me about you and she's sad for you! Well… it will all be okay now because I'm here and I'm gonna fix your ship!" As multiple dragons appeared over the railing, watching her with varied displays of confusion and alarm, she scurried closer to the ship, dug her small claws beneath the hull, and tried her best to lift it out of the dried mud. "Hhhnnnggghhh!" The ship didn't budge, but with a sudden grin, the spiral with the mismatched eyes cascaded over the edge and landed beside Teiran. "Let me help you with that." She offered, shoving her own claws beneath the ship as well and straining against the vessel as best she could. Life and Relations in the Clan Deducing it was the best way to get the ship airborne, Teiran adopted a role alongside Bamboo as the assistant engineer. Bamboo was less than pleased with this arrangement, as Teiran lacked any real talent for the job and much of her "help" was just getting underfoot. Bamboo frequently handed her a wrench and sent her off on a task that served no purpose beyond getting the young Fae out of her workspace. She did not have an easy time getting the clan to warm to her, as their collective tolerance was fueled almost solely out of respect for their allies in the Wild Orchard. The first exception to this rule was Borderline, who would grow to become the most steadfast friend Teiran would ever know, proving the initial fright at the Spiral's gaze was ill-placed. She found another friend in the clan's self-appointed custodian, Pipilo. A large dragon with a no-nonsense stare, he was an imposing sight at first and almost as ignored as she was. Once his fierce illusion faded away, she realized he was really just a fretful mountain of nerves with a smile that only cracked once in a while and with great slowness. His doggedly protective nature of the ship on its occupants led her to believe he must have Guardian blood in his veins, but he denied such lineage. Perched between his shoulders, she yelled against the sky as he carried her to heights and speeds she could never reach on her own Fae wings. Plague Days Teiran's arrival was towards the end of Avis Calvariam's stranding, so she missed much of the heartbreak her new clanmates endured. But since the ship only started up again after she began work in the engine room, it could only be believed they had her to thank. Right? The Cloudsong It was all Teiran dreamed it would be and the peace the clan found in the Cloudsong was a welcome one. But as more and more time passed without conflict, restlessness sparked beneath the surface and the old call to wander once again pulled at Teiran. She packed light and left swiftly, speaking a word to no one as she vanished into the moonlight, destined for a renowned training camp where she hoped to master a few combat skills. She arrived safely, but when the rigorous training wasn't what she'd fantasized, she fled the scene before her instruction was through. Bit with shame and fearing her clan would reject her for her failure, she instead struck out for The Wild Orchard, unknowingly leaving Borderline to worry and grieve as Avis Calvariam's searches for her proved fruitless. She enjoyed her time back in her birth clan, filling the gaps in her training alongside a few new friends. It wasn't until her mother received a desperate letter from Borderline that her blissful vacation came to a screeching halt. How could she put the ones she loved through so much heartache and fear? Now realizing the full breadth of what she had done, a prompt return home was in order. Avis Calvariam welcomed her back with none of the feared resentment and it took three dragons to free her from Borderline's prompt knots and coils. "Don't ever leave like that again." "I won't. I promise. I'm sorry." Category:Nature Dragon Category:Fae Category:Female Category:Engineer